Documents (e.g., web pages) commonly describe a particular topic. However, the informative level of such topic-describing documents is often limited by the knowledge of the one or more individuals that create the documents. As such, subject matters that are related to a topic might not be included in a topic-describing document. Technology that assists with identifying subject matter that is relevant to a topic would be useful in the creation of topic-describing documents.